


Temptation, Thy Name is Merlin

by seths_dream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I can resist everything except temptation"--Oscar Wilde</i><br/>Arthur wants his sister's friend Merlin, but knows he's off-limits. He doesn't count on Merlin making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation, Thy Name is Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a TON to bradspyjamas on LJ for the excellent beta and title suggestion! This is pretty much a complete PWP. It was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy. ♥  
> Written back in August 2012.

“You know your friend?” Arthur says, trying to be casual. He thinks he fails from the raised eyebrow his half-sister Morgana gives him.

“Yes, _Arthur_ , I do know my friends. I'll assume you're asking about Merlin?”

Arthur sputters for a minute but Morgana cuts him off smoothly. “Before you ask how I know, I'll just tell you: you're _so_ obvious. You have to remember I was there while you mooned over Sophia back in high school. I know what you get like when you want to do someone.” She rolls her eyes. “Anyway, Merlin is off-limits. He's still in high school for god's sake, so stop looking at him when you think no one else is watching.”

Arthur makes an undignified face, “I don't want to— _do_ him, God—I mean, it's not like he's—I can't talk about this with my sister. Besides, he's turning 18 soon enough, it's not like I'm some old pervert.” His heart is pounding, embarrassingly, just from talking about his interest in Merlin. He doesn't even know why he's trying to justify himself to Morgana like this. 

Morgana fixes him with a look he can't quite interpret. “Arthur. I know he may act older than he is, but I want you to remember—he's too young for you. And he's my friend, so that makes him extra off-limits.”

“It's just a—I won't do anything. It's just a crush,” Arthur mumbles. 

Morgana turns back to her book, shaking her head.

“I won't do anything,” he repeats, as if to himself.

\----

He hadn't counted on _Merlin_ being the one to make a move. 

It's late and Arthur can't sleep. He's tired of being tired, tired of switching positions in his bed to try and find something more comfortable. His room is stuffy and the hot summer air billowing in from his open window doesn't cool him off like he'd imagined it would. He gives up on sleep and stretches upward. Maybe watching something on TV will help. 

He pulls on a pair of pajama pants he found lying on the floor and makes his way down to the living room. He stops abruptly when he sees a lump covered with blankets on the couch. Right. Merlin had spent the night tonight—he and Morgana had been spending a lot of the summer together, doing whatever geeky things they did. He hadn’t known Merlin was over until dinner, where it had been hard to _not_ notice him. Merlin had been looking at him weirdly all throughout dinner, under his lashes and shy, unlike any look he had seen Merlin give him. Arthur hadn't been quite sure what to make of it.

At first Arthur hadn't been able to understand how a college student like Morgana could be friends with a high schooler, but over the months the two had been friends, Arthur had begun to see Merlin's maturity. He was _different_ somehow from everyone else. Arthur had started to notice the little things he did, like how he always laughed with his eyes open and crinkly, gaze trained on you like you were the funniest person alive; and how he and Morgana always watched the Science Channel together only, instead of getting annoyed at Arthur's constant questions like Morgana did, Merlin would explain things like dark matter and mega flares.

Somewhere in the middle of this Arthur started to see Merlin as more than just his sister's friend. 

Arthur isn't sure what to do—he hesitates in the doorway. Merlin is sleeping just a few feet away from him, which makes him feel creepy, mostly, but also sparks something _more_. He wonders what Merlin looks like when he sleeps. Does he curl up into a ball or stretch out like Arthur does? He nearly jumps out of his skin and whirls around when he feels a hesitant tap on his arm.

“Um, hi,” Merlin says. He's wearing soft-looking pajamas, and he's barefoot. Somehow the sight of Merlin, vulnerable like this with his rumpled hair and sleepy eyes, makes Arthur feel too-hot. 

It hits him that it looks like he had been _watching Merlin sleep_ and fuck, he wasn't _that_ much of a creeper. 

“I—this isn't what it looks like, I was just going to watch something and—” Arthur cuts himself off when Merlin starts talking.

“Oh, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been wandering around your house, I just needed some water and I got distracted. Your house is pretty big, um, I think I might've gotten a bit lost.” Merlin looks a bit uncomfortable before he brightens up with a grin. Arthur is momentarily distracted with how beautifully Merlin's smiles take up his entire face before he tunes back into what Merlin is saying. “—so if you want, we can watch TV together. I mean, obviously I can't sleep anyway, it's a little weird being down here alone. If you like. I don’t want to be underfoot or anything.”

Arthur is captivated by the way Merlin is looking at him—almost looking _down_ at him from under sleep tousled hair, Christ—and how soft his lips look in the dim light from the hallway. He _knows_ he should say no, knows Morgana will kill him, but he can't stop himself from following Merlin into the room. 

At first things are normal, or at least as normal as they can be. Arthur and Merlin have never hung out too much in the past but they know each other enough to sit next to each other without feeling awkward about what amount of space to leave between their thighs. They make inane comments about the late-night talk show that doesn't really hold either of their interests and after a short while, they begin _actually_ talking. Arthur learns that Merlin wants to study chemistry but that he's worried he won't have enough money for the colleges he's interested in. Arthur in turn tells Merlin about his business classes, how his father paid for college but in turn expects Arthur to take the classes he's told to.

Somehow the atmosphere feels free and open. Arthur feels warm inside, comfortable and he forgets about how much he wants to fuck Merlin into the couch while Merlin talks about how his friend in school seems to be doing poorly and how Merlin wants to help but doesn't know how. Merlin is more than Morgana's friend, more than some hot kid—he's genuinely _nice_ , he has hopes and dreams and cares a little too much about other people.

Arthur notices Merlin inching ever closer to him throughout the conversation, and it makes him a little nervous. He remembers the whole “wanting to fuck Merlin” thing he has going on, and he curses inwardly when his dick hardens a little without his permission. Without thinking about it he says “You've been looking at me all evening, even during dinner. What's... is something up?”

Instantly he wants to disappear and melt into the floor but instead he watches, entranced, when Merlin _blushes_ in the bright light from the television. “It's, um. This is, it's...Morgana. Morgana told me you...” he looks away for a second, takes a deep breath, and then directly into Arthur's eyes. His eyes are very blue. “She said you like me. She said not to tell, but...”

Arthur's first instinct is to run, or to deny, or just to freak out in general. Somehow he holds it together and remembers to breathe normally. His hands feel sweaty and he balls them up into useless fists. “So you've been looking at me because you're... weirded out by that? I'm not going to _do_ anything to you.”

“I know,” Merlin breathes, and suddenly he's very close, and when did that happen? “Morgana told me she talked with you. Told you not to—to touch me.” He slowly takes hold of Arthur's hand, uncurls his fingers and brings it to his mouth. His eyes stay locked with Arthur's as he chastely kisses his palm. “I'm not weirded out. I...” he takes a deep breath. “I want this. You. I have for a while”

“ _Fuck_.” All of Arthur's blood rushes to his dick. “Fuck, Merlin, I don't—”

“Stop talking, Arthur.” Merlin kisses him. It's good, so good, wet and a little sloppy in a way that suggests Merlin might not have a lot of experience, which is--  
“Merlin,” Arthur gasps as he breaks the kiss. “Have you ever done this before?”

Merlin avoids his eyes. “I've kissed before, yeah. _God_ , I'm not a kid, Arthur.”

Arthur takes hold of his chin, makes him look at Arthur straight on. “That's not what I meant, and you know it. Are you a virgin?”

“Yeah.” Merlin colors a little, but his jaw is set firmly. He looks beautiful.

“There's—there's nothing wrong with that. I don't want to pressure you, just kissing is fine--” Merlin climbs into Arthur's lap then, grabs his face and kisses him enthusiastically, shoving his hips into Arthur's and Arthur can feel how hard he is, can feel Merlin's low groan vibrate though his mouth and …

“Fuck, Merlin, _Merlin_ , slow down,” Arthur says against his lips, and they break to breathe. Merlin's hands are braced on Arthur's shoulders and he can't seem to stop himself from swaying his hips forward a little bit. 

“What?” Merlin looks dazed; his lips are even fuller than usual, red and parted just a little. They look intensely fuckable. 

Arthur tears himself away from that thought (another time, God he would teach Merlin to suck cock so good) and says, “Not here. Come on, let's go to my room.”

That gets Merlin to scramble off him instantly. Arthur's eyes are drawn to the bulge in his pajama pants, and Merlin smirks a little when he notices. It looks _huge_ and Arthur can barely stop himself from licking his lips. He looks back up at Merlin. “Lead the way,” Merlin says, and Arthur does. 

He's glad his room is on the other side of the house from Morgana's, because when he shuts the door and presses Merlin against it, kissing his throat and fucking delicious collarbones, Merlin moans unabashedly. Arthur slides a leg between Merlin's and lets Merlin grind down against it, biting down on the meat of his shoulder. Merlin makes an interesting whimpery noise at that, and Arthur feels himself getting harder from Merlin's reactions. Merlin's coming apart under him, doesn't seem sure exactly where to put his hands and Arthur loves it anyway.

“Hang on,” Merlin breathes and slides his hands off Arthur's shoulders to remove his and Arthur's shirts and Arthur takes the hint, laving his tongue over Merlin's nipples as Merlin arches into his mouth. 

“Let me,” Merlin pants after a moment. “Let me feel you, Arthur.”

Arthur backs away a little at that, stands there for Merlin's exploratory fingers. Merlin's hands are shaking a little as they skate almost reverently along Arthur's shoulders, down his back and then back around to the muscles of his stomach and up to circle gently around Arthur's nipples. Somehow it's hotter than any skilled touch Arthur has felt. 

“Merlin,” Arthur groans when Merlin's light touch travels down to his waistband, dips a little below and then retreats back up. He jumps a little when Merlin boldly cups his cock through his pajamas, and Merlin looks at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck, you're so big. I never thought … it feels so good. You feel so good, Arthur.” He massages Arthur's cock a little and Arthur slumps forward, braces his arms on the door on either side of Merlin. He latches his mouth to Merlin's neck as Merlin continues to touch him, remembering at the last minute not to leave any marks. Merlin's skin is salty and clean under his tongue, and he can't get enough of it. He's better than Arthur ever imagined. None of his dreams and late-night fantasies could amount to the feeling of Merlin's slender fingers fitting around him over thin cloth for the first time. 

“Should we move to the bed?” Merlin asks then, and Arthur has to laugh a little.

“You're so forward,” he pulls back to grin, and Merlin grins back.

“I don't see you complaining,” he says, punctuating that remark with a firmer squeeze on Arthur's cock.

Arthur closes his eyes for a second, trying not to whimper. “ _Fuck_ you're a fast learner. Just—aah—just get on the bed, I'll be there in a second.” He goes to his bedside table, fumbles out the little tube of lube he keeps in the bottom drawer. When he turns around, Merlin is naked on his bed and looking nervous for the first time since they started this.

Arthur is there in an instant, kissing all over: his arms, his flat stomach, his _gorgeous_ cock, his lightly trembling thighs. 

Merlin swallows visibly and looks at the lube. “I know I said...but, are you going to..?”

Arthur looks up at him, rubbing his free hand soothingly over Merlin's side. “I won't do anything you're not ready for. I'm not going to fuck you tonight. I just want you to feel my fingers.” He kisses at the base of Merlin's cock and bites back a grin when Merlin twitches his hips forward with a low whine. “Have you ever fingered yourself, Merlin?” He licks a thin stripe up the length of Merlin's cock.

“No,” Merlin admits. He's clutching the sheets beneath him as Arthur flicks his tongue over his slit, then gently sucks the head into his mouth. 

“F-fuck,” Merlin says in a shaky voice. He's obviously trying to keep his hips still but not doing a very good job, so Arthur pins him down while he sucks deeper, fitting about half of Merlin's cock into his mouth before drawing back and licking around it again. Merlin is trying to writhe underneath him but is trapped by Arthur's strength. When Arthur looks up at him he sees Merlin watching him with wide eyes, his mouth slack.

Arthur sucks Merlin's dick back into his mouth, careful not to send Merlin over the edge. It's been a long time since Arthur's sucked dick, and it's so good to feel the hot weight in his mouth. The taste of precome is tantalizing and for a moment all he wants to feel Merlin come in his mouth but he has _plans_ and he reins himself in. He gives one last hard suck before pulling off completely and letting Merlin's cock hit his stomach, smearing wetly. 

“What are you doing, why are you stopping?” Merlin goes a bit wild, his hips arching up now that Arthur's released them. 

“I'm going to finger you,” Arthur tells him, and Merlin bites his lip hard, looking uncertain.

“Does it... feel good?” He asks quietly. “Everyone looks like they're enjoying it in porn, but they _have_ to look that way, so... Does it _really_ feel good?”

Arthur closes his eyes for a second at the thought of Merlin jerking himself to gay porn. That kind of thought would end this way too quickly, and there's no way Arthur isn't giving Merlin the orgasm of his life. He slicks his fingers with the lube that had been lying next to Merlin's hips and answers in a low voice, “Yeah, it feels good. Someone inside you, filling you up and making you come—it's the best feeling in the world. It feels _so_ good Merlin, I want to show you how good it feels.”

He kisses Merlin's inner thigh, licks along his balls and then beneath. 

Merlin's breath hitches and his thighs twitch when Arthur touches just the tip of his tongue to his hole, but otherwise doesn't protest.

“Holy fuck, that's—” he breathes out with Arthur licks more, around his hole and then just barely dipping into it. 

“Good?” Arthur pulls back just enough to ask, and smiles when Merlin's heel shoves his head back down. 

“Don't you dare fucking stop,” Merlin breathes, and hums happily when Arthur gets back to work, never really penetrating Merlin but getting his hole dripping wet. When he pushes his tongue a little deeper, Merlin tightens quick before forcing himself to relax, and Arthur rubs his hipbone soothingly with the hand not covered in lube. 

He pushes his tongue in just a few times, never very deep, and Merlin loosens around him a little more. Arthur brings his fingers to his hole now, rubbing gently and Merlin groans. 

“Are you okay?” Arthur asks, letting the tip of one finger enter slowly, _slowly_ , before withdrawing and stroking over Merlin's hole again. “Is this fine?”

“Arthur,” Merlin manages to choke out. His hips are starting to jerk a little again. “Put them in me, goddamn it, put your fingers _in_ —”

Arthur's dick pulses at that, and he moans a little when he slips his middle finger into Merlin just past the first knuckle. He's hot and tight inside, and so soft. Merlin curses along with Arthur as the finger slides deeper, deeper until it's all the way in.

“How is it?” Arthur asks, stroking along Merlin's inner walls a little on the way out, then pushing in again, slow and slick.

“It's,” Merlin's panting, not sure what to do with his hands where they're clutching at different parts of the sheets, “it's good, I think, it's _weird_ , I've never... never felt this before, it's—oh fuck—it's good, it's good.”

Arthur kisses Merlin wherever he can reach him, his thighs, the base of his cock, then licks around his hole again as he pushes a second finger along with the first, and _there_ , Merlin is moaning and starting to writhe a little and he's _loving_ it, loving being finger fucked. Arthur almost can't breathe from how hot this is, almost can't function and Merlin's pushing back against his fingers now and Arthur can't _wait_ to fuck Merlin because he's going to be so good.

Arthur's curling his fingers for Merlin now and rutting against the bed almost without meaning to. He's so hard it hurts but he keeps fucking Merlin with his fingers, harder now with Merlin shoving his hips down and moaning out. Again, Arthur thinks how glad he is Morgana isn't near enough to hear them. The bed is squeaking now and one of Merlin's hands finds its way to Arthur's hair and clutches it hard, _yanks_ it and Arthur thinks _oh_ , Merlin's close, and slides his fingers in harder, angles them and finds the right spot because Merlin is trembling and moaning like a whore and Arthur is _this_ close to coming in his pants. 

“Touch me Arthur, touch me, fuck, please touch me,” Merlin gasps out and Arthur fits his free hand around Merlin's cock and just manages to stroke it twice before Merlin is coming, hard, all over himself. 

Arthur talks him to him as he comes down, milking the last of his orgasm as he draws out his fingers and strokes them lovingly one last time over his hole.

“Beautiful,” Arthur murmurs. “You came so beautifully for me, Merlin. You loved me fingering you, I can't wait to do it again, so beautiful.”

Merlin shivers and pants, spunk cooling on his stomach and, amazingly, his throat. His voice is hoarse when he says “Let me touch you,” and Arthur is all-too eager to slide up the bed. Merlin's hand is lazy withpost-orgasm haze clouding his movements but Arthur doesn't need much and when Merlin slips under his waistband and draws out his cock, Arthur almost comes just from the open-mouthed awe Merlin has on his face when he looks at it..

It doesn't take long—this has already been the hottest night of Arthur's life, and he's been teetering on the edge for a while. Before he can warn Merlin he's going to come, he _does_ and he's damn loud about it too, if Merlin's tired but triumphant look is anything to go by. Arthur rides out the aftershocks, feels the pleasure sweep through his nerves and Merlin jacks him for a little too long after that, but it's okay. Arthur wants to teach him _everything_ , wants to kiss him everywhere and show Merlin how to finger him back, wants to fuck Merlin and—his breath hitches when he thinks of Merlin fucking him, of finding Merlin's hidden kinks and spending many sleepless nights with ties and blindfolds and paddles. 

Arthur comes back to himself when Merlin wipes his sticky hand on his sheets, but he can't even summon the energy to snark at him for it. Instead he sighs contentedly when Merlin wraps his long limbs around him and snuggles his head into Arthur's shoulder. He doesn't even mind the way Merlin's fluffy hair is tickling his cheek, and wraps an arm around Merlin almost protectively.

The last thought he has before falling asleep is _How the hell will I explain this to Morgana?_

It doesn't really matter, he supposes as he slips into dreams. Merlin is worth it.

END.


End file.
